wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Let's Have A Party
Let's Have a Party is the last song from The Wiggles Movie. Song Credits The Wiggles Movie * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Engineered by: Chris Brooks * Assistant Engineer: Matt "Von Baron" Acland * Mixed by: Chris Brooks, Phil Judd, Anthony McKenzie * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Arranged by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Paul Field * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Produced by: Anthony Field * Engineered by: Alex Keller * Mastered at: Robin Gist * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios * Mastered at: Studio 301 * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Celebration! * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Live Show Recorded by: Alex Keller * Additional Tracking by: Ben Hardie * Mixed by: Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Musicians The Wiggles Movie (original version) Note: the vocalists and musicians that are not credited (*) * The Wiggles: Greg Page * Wags' Voice: Jeff Fatt* * Dorothy's Voice: Carolyn Ferrie * Henry's Voice: Jeff Fatt* * Wally the Great: Tony Harvey * Captain Feathersword: Paul Paddick * Children: [[Anthony Silvestrini, Sofia Silvestrini, Leonardo Silvestrini * Additional Vocals: Kevin Bennett, Greg Truman * Bass Guitar and Guitar: Murray Cook * Organ: Jeff Fatt * Violin: Maria Schattovits * Cello: Margaret Lindsay * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Saxophone: Anita Thomas * Drums: Peter Iacono The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack (original version) Note: the vocalists and musicians that are not credited (*) * Vocals: Jeff Fatt*, Greg Page, Carolyn Ferrie*, Tony Harvey*, Paul Paddick*, Anthony Silvestrini*, Sofia Silvestrini*, Leonardo Silvestrini* * Backing Vocals: Kevin Bennett, Greg Truman * Guitar and Bass: Murray Cook * All Other Keyboards: Jeff Fatt * Violin: Maria Schattovits * Cello: Margaret Lindsay * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Saxophone: Anita Thomas * Drums: Peter (Fuji) Iacono The Wiggles Movie (instrumental version) * The Wiggles: Anthony Field * Wags' Voice: Jeff Fatt* * Henry's Voice: Jeff Fatt* * Captain Feathersword: Paul Paddick * Guitar and Bass: Murray Cook * Organ: Jeff Fatt * Violin: Maria Schattovits * Cello: Margaret Lindsay * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Saxophone: Anita Thomas * Drums: Peter Iacono The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack (instrumental version) * Guitar and Bass: Murray Cook * All Other Keyboards: Jeff Fatt * Violin: Maria Schattovits * Cello: Margaret Lindsay * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Saxophone: Anita Thomas * Drums: Peter (Fuji) Iacono Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book * Vocals: Mic Conway, Carolyn Ferrie, Clare Field, Paul Paddick, Larissa Wright * Violin: Maria Lindsay * Cello: Margaret Lindsay Celebration! * Vocals: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Simon Pryce, Greg Page * Captain Feathersword Vocals: Paul Paddick * Wags the Dog Vocals: Jeff Fatt * Henry the Octopus Vocals: Jeff Fatt * Dorothy the Dinosaur Vocals: Carolyn Ferrie * Guitar and Bass: Murray Cook * Keyboard: Jeff Fatt Song Lyrics Greg: Let's have a party. Men: Let's have a party. Greg: Dorothy's party. Men: Dorothy's party. Greg: We like to party. Men: We like to party now. Wow! Greg: There's lots of fruit salad to eat here at the party. Hot potatoes and mashed bananas, too. Let's have a party. Kids: Let's have a party. Greg: Dorothy's party. Kids: Dorothy's party. Wiggles: We like to party. Kids: We like to party. Wally: I'm doing my magic tricks here at the party. YEAH! Alakazam, alakaboom! Wiggle, wiggle! Whoo-hoo-hoo! Captain Feathersword Fine party. Wags: Ruff, ruff, ruff! Dorothy: What a surprise. Henry: I love parties. Captain Feathersword: Har-har-har! Wags: Ruff, ruff, ruff! Dorothy: This is fun. (giggling) Greg: Captain Feathersword is dancing here at the party. Captain Feathersword: It's my pirate dance. Greg: We all know he loves to sing. Captain Feathersword: And say "Ahoy there me hearties". Greg: Let's have a party. Men: Let's have a party. Dorothy: Let's have a party. (giggling) Greg: Dorothy's party. Kids: Dorothy's party. Greg: We like to party. Men: We like to party. Greg: We're running at the party. Kids: Running at the party. Henry: I'm running at the party. Greg: We're hopping at the party. Men: Hopping at the party. Greg: We're jumping at the party. Kids: Jumping at the party. Captain Feathersword: I'm jumping at the party. Greg: We're clapping at the party. Kids: Clapping at the party. Wags and the Wagettes: Ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff. Ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff. Ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff. Ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff. Wally: (While balloons drop) I'm riding at the party. Whee! (laughing) Kids: Riding at the party. Wally: I'm dancing at the party! Kids: Dancing at the party. Wally: (laughing and hooting) Trivia * In some shots, The Wagettes are seen. Video Appearance *The Wiggles Movie *The Wiggles (TV Series 2) *The Wiggly Big Show *Live Hot Potatoes! *Wiggledancing! Live in the USA *Wiggledancing! Live in Concert *Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book *The Wiggles' Big Big Show! *Celebration! Album Appearance * The Wiggles Movie * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book * Celebration! Category:Wiggles songs Category:The Wiggles Movie songs Category:Dorothy's Memory Book songs Category:The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack Category:Instrumental songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:2009 Category:2009 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:Series 2 Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:Live Hot Potatoes songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the USA songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:Big Big Show songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:Paul Field Songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:On the Road with The Wiggles Songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs